Misteriouse Mikan
by Mika-chan66
Summary: Follow Mikan and her hunting past in her new middle school gaken alice where she meets new friends and an old best friend and maybe her long lost twin brother and maybe she will learn new emotions that she long ago abonded or maybe not. Ehehe bad Summary i know SRY and please read it is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new Student**

**Hey, this is my first fanfic I hope you like it.**

**/…./ = thoughts**

**$ = moves**

" …" **= Japanese writing ,in the ending the story I will explain**

**Info to story:**

**Mikan has in this story light blue eyes.**

**In this story Natsume ,Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka,Nonoko,Anna,Sumire,Koko,Kitsu,Y uu are 14 years old and go to the second year middle school section of gakuen alice.**

**Aoi is 13 and in the same class as the others and Youichi is 14 .**

**In the classroom of Natsume & co**

It was like any other day for the kids , when suddenly Narumi came into the classroom with a girl(the girl with brown hair is Mikan only she has brighter brown hair).

When both of them came in all went quiet and had the same thought and this thought was /Who is this girl with a mysterious aura/.

In the back row two people thought / Mikan / $ with a split second showing their sad and little happy expression ang then once again having their pocker faces on $

Narumi: "Ohayo" my lovely students. Today we have a new girl joining our class.

Introduce yourself please. $Narumi looks at her$

$ The girl lifts her head up and everyone now sees her baby light blue eyes, but she had no smile and her eyes looked dead$

Mikan: Mikan Yukihara. Bother me and you will meet hell.

$ Everyone sweat drops expect Hotaru,Youichi,Natsume.$

$ Some students start to bomber Mikan with questions but when Mikan gives them a death glare these students shut up $

Narumi: "Minna" please not everyone at once.

$ picks a girl in the front row$

The girl: How old are you?

Mikan:14

Another girl: what star rank are you?

Mikan: Special star

$ Everyone started to murmur till Narumi shouts be quiet$

A boy: What Alice do you have?

Mikan: Nullification,SEC

$ Again everyone started to murmur and once again Narumi shut them up $

Nonoko: "Ano", why do you have the same last name as Youichi-kun?

** Ano = Ehm…**

**Ohayo = Good morning**

**Minna = Everyone**

**I hope you like it and please review and feel free to give me criticism because that would help me to write better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Misteriouse Mikan Chapter 2 :Alice Festival Part 1

Thaaaank you for revieving me and all I am really happy!

/…./ = thoughts

$ …$ = moves

" …" = Japanese writing ,in the ending the story I will explain

Before :

Nonoko: "Ano", why do you have the same last name as Youichi-kun?

Now:

Mikan: "Dathe watashdashi no futago"

$ Everyone in the classroom looked shocked , even Natsume but he didn´t show it and of course Youichi , Hotaru and Narumi weren´t shocked. $

Narumi: " Maa .. Maa ochizukani "

Now I want to select a partner for Mikan .

Who would want to be her partner?

$ A lot of boy raised their hands , because they think she is pretty beautiful and a lot of girls raised their hands because they thought with her they can get closer to Youichi. $

Narumi: Ehehe I have already someone in mind,Natsume will be from now on her partner.

$ A lot of students were once again shocken and one of them even shouted $

Luna: I am the President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club and I won´t allow her to be Natsume´s parner ,you slut.

$ everyone gasped and could feel the dark aura around Mikan who is now angry $

Mikan: Look who´s talking.

I don´t even care a shit about him and who are you that gives orders .

Ohh wait … You are Koizumi Luna 14 yrs old 1,52 cm blood type O has a crush on Natsume and fufufufufu i now know your darkest "himitsu" and that is that you are pregnant with ... ´s(a boys name) child.

Luna: HOW DO YOU KNOW $ She shouted and everyone was speechles $

Mikan: It´s easy slutty-kitty I used my Alice on you

$ Luna had tears in the eyes and run out of the classroom while the other students started to be amazed about Mikan´s terrefing Alice of hers $

Narumi: Minna you now have free period to get to know Mikan better and so he runs after Luna $

3 months later it was time for the Alice Festival everyone prepaired for it exept Natsume , Mikan, Youichi since all three of them go to the three months Mikan didn´t talk to her twin and best friend who happens to be Hotaru what everyone a little bit shocked but quickly got over it

Hotaru and Youichi tried every chance they got to settle things with Mikan but Mikan just ignort them as if the two were just a mere dust.

Mikan also became popular and had already a fan club.

At the Sakura three

$ Natsume and Youichi went to the Skura three and sat there down not realizing that in the three is Mikan who happend to have a nap there and was now listining to their conversation because they talked abot her.$

Youichi:Natsume " douschio"?

Natsume: "Nani ,doschio"?

Youichi:"Mikan no koto"

Natsume: What with her?

Yoichi: She is ignoring Hotaru and me

Natsume: Do you know why she does that?

Youichi:"Ore ga shiranai" You know when I was 6 i went to GA and before i was enrolled here we were unsepperable we were alway togehter wit Hotaru and she was a too nice happ-go-lucky girl and tricked the adults with her tears so we can get candies but now she is a complete diffrent person.

Natsume: Oh maybe after you and later Imai were enrolled here she became lonleyand changed because of that.

Youichi: Can be.

$ Mikan had t and jumped out of the three and glared at the to boys and the boys were startled but didn´t show it $

Mikan: "Baka teme" can´t you understand it aver the years people can change like you and Hotaru you two were before like me smiling and tricking people but now you two are cold hearted people.

$ with that said she walked off to elsewhere while Natsume was a bit taken aback by her words to her twin and Youichi only showed a small sad smile$

Natsume: "Iko"

Youichi: " Hai"

$ And these two also walked away from the Sakura tree and what the three young teens weren´t aware of being watched by a famouse ice queen also knowen as Imai Hotaru$

Hotaru: / Wait Mikan i will definiatly find out what changed you to a person you shouden´t be./

$ with a determinated look $

WORDS:

Dathe watashdashi no futago = Because we are twins

Maa .. Maa ochizukani = Settle down ( OR SO I KNOW THE MEANING TO THIS BUT NOT IN ENGLISH WHAT IS´s CALLED SORRY)

himitsu = Secret

douschio = What should I do

Nani ,doschio = What , what should I do

Mikan no koto = About Mikan

Ore ga shiranai = I don´t know

Baka teme = Stupid Bastard

Iko = Let´s go

Hai = Yes

Please reviev again when possible and hope you like it !


End file.
